Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Archie Comics)/Earthyboy
|-|Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Supersonic= |-|Ultra Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog, the son of Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog (born on day 162 3220) is the protagonist of the long-running comic book series known as "Sonic the Hedgehog" He is a mobian who's been gifted the ability to run at break-neck speeds and the ability to control the power of Chaos. His adventures consist of attempts to overthrow the tyrannical rule of Dr. Ivo Julian Robotnik and his alternative nearly identical version Dr. Eggman. From the end of the world to the far reaches of space and time, Sonic has had many adventures throughout his life taking place in the Mobius, and even in other dimensions. He has faced countless trials and faced many battles against evil for the fate of the planet. Sonic tends to be extremely cocky, arrogant, and rude at times, though his overal intent is good, and he has a heart of good and is always battling with the likes of evil. As he was gifted with supernatural speed, Sonic possesses many abilities and talents, capable of reaching an upward speed of around mach 1 and exceed light speed easily. Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of Mobius, and hero of the multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, 4-B, Low 2-C | Low 2-C, High 2-A, Possibly Low 1-C | High 2-A, Possibly Low 1-C Name: Formerly Maurice, now is Sonic the Hedgehog. Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics, Mobotropolis. Gender: Male Age: 5, 16 to 17 Classification: Mobian Hedgehog, Fastest thing Alive, Hero of Mobius, Sonic Prime, Embodiment of Chaos, Hero of the Multiverse. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, Superhuman Athleticism, Indomitable Will, Body Control (Can retract and retract his spines) Natural Weaponry (Can curl up into a ball and use his sharp spines as an offense) Homing Attack (Can home onto enemies and attack them repeatedly with his homing attack) Surface Scaling (Can climb various surfaces and buildings with relative ease) Non-Physical Interaction (Can box and fight with his own Shadow and win) Burrowing (As his species implies, he can burrow into the ground) Toon Force, Elemental Manipulation (Can utilize his speed to take on various different uses that simulate, Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Fire) Skilled Swordsmanship (Is very skilled at using the sword of acorn) Absorption (Cab absorb various types of energy) Transformation (Can achieve several transformations) Power Nullification (Disabled Chaos' Knuckles power) Regeneration (Mid-Godly, has an invisible passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times which can protect Sonic from most types of damage) Chaos Embodiment (Was stated repeatedly to be an embodiment of Chaos and is unpredictable) Reality Rejection (His passive aura overrides reality to avoid death) Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Resisted Finitevus' curse and his aura negates magic) Immortality, Healing (Is aura can heal any physical damage) Resurrection (His aura can ressurect him) Wish Granting, BFR. Time Stop, Holy Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can warp the Chaos Force) Conceptual Destruction (Type 2) Invisibility (Can move so fast that he appears to turn invisible) Matter Manipulation (In his Ultra form, he can manipulate matter) Flight (Can fly in his Super, and Ultrastate) Afterimage Creation (Can create afterimages) Fourth Wall Breaking, Attack Deflection (His Spin Attack is capable of deflecting his opponents attacks. Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level '''(Managed to create and pick up and throw a waterfall in a femtosecond) '''Multi Solar System level (Used his speed to counter the Quantum Dial which would generate a black hole capable of destroying a star system) Universe level+ (Scales to Ixis Nagus who created an entire zone, scales to Chaos who absorbed multiple Chaos Shards. Capable of fighting Ixis Mogul who is superior to the former and has one Chaos Emerald, half a Chaos Emerald created an entire universe, comparable to Shadow who harmed Feist, withstood an attack from Vertical Cal and Horizontal Al, both of which created an entire Zone) High Multiverse level+, Likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Fought Enerjak who has the power of the Chaos Force which is 5th dimensional. Capable of harnessing the power of the Chaos Emeralds which embody the Chaos Force which exist on a higher plane | High Multiverse level+, Likely Low Complex Multiverse level Stronger than before, powered by a Super Emerald which is superior to all Seven Chaos Emeralds. Speed: Supersonic (Can achieve and upward speed of around Mach 1) Massively FTL+ (Regarded as the "fastest thing alive" consistently and traversed the cosmic interstate to reach separate and universes and reaches innumerable universes at one point) Immeasurable (Can function in areas devoid of space and time, is able to blitz Mammoth Mogul and Enerjak) Lifting Strength: Glass G (Should scale to Knuckles who lifted up an entire power plant while underwater) Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class | High Multiversal+, Likely Low Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, Likely Low Complex Multiversal. Durability: Multi Solar System level (Withstood the explosion of the Quantum Dial which had the power to destroy a star system) Universe level+ (Withstood hits from Ixis Nagus and Mammoth Mogul | High Multiverse level+, Likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Has the power of the Chaos Force at his side which would warrant this tier. Stamina: Very High | Infinite in his Super form. Range: Standard Melee | High Multiversal+ with Reality Warping. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is an extreme strategist, capable of making and designing several strategic strikes against the Eggman Empire, his abilities and skill surpass that of Antoine Decolette, and Sally Acron. He's capable of defeating villains with IQ's that are tremendously high. His speed and power complement his already gifted intelligence as well. Weaknesses: He is sometimes overally cocky and confident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic the Hedgehog * Sonic Spin: While moving at high speeds Sonic curls up into a ball or concussive disk rolling at the opponent with tremendous force before leaving an impact * Spin Dash: Sonic charges up his momentum while spinning in a ball like a state before charging at his opponent with incredible speed. * Homing Attack: Sonic does a mid-air Spin Attack before charging at his opponent with extreme speeds capable of attacking them repeatedly after the first attack lands. * Boost: When reaching his top speed and blue aura and shield surrounds his body essentially making him a living a bullet and is invulnerable to certain types of physical attacks and damage. * Figure-Eight-Peel-Out: Sonic runs in a stationary position much like his Spin-Dash he builds up momentum except by running and then charges off at his opponent with extraordinary velocities. * Blue Tornado: Sonic spins around in a circular pattern creating a blue vortex in the process similar to a tornado sweeping and knocking away his opponent. * Chaos Control: Sonic uses a Chaos Emerald to attempt to warp space-time to either teleport himself, slow downtime, or negate or warp the effects or reality itself. It can even erase one's memory, the magnitude of this power depends on how many Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Super Sonic * Retains all abilities from before, but they're greatly enhanced. Ultra Sonic * Atom and Matter Manipulation: Capable of manipulating atoms and matter itself as he sees fit. Key: Sonic the Hedgehog | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Notes: This is the Archie Comics variation of Sonic the Hedgehog, to check out the main series video game version, check this one out. Gallery Archie Super Sonic.png Ultra Sonic-0.png Super Sonic Render.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Earthyboy Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1